Tummansininen
by SilverCeleb
Summary: Kun Celebrían lähtee Keski-Maasta, Elrondille ei jää enää mitään. Mutta Glorfindel ei luovuta niin helposti. Elrond/Glorfindel, slash


Title: Tummansininen

Author: SilverCeleb

Rating: T

Pairing: Elrond / Glorfindel (Elrond / Celebrían)

Genre: Angst, slash

Warnings: Ficissä esiintyy itsetuhoisuutta ja pahaa masennusta. Sekä hieman slashia.

Disclaimer: Hahmot ja maailma J. R. R. Tolkienin omaisuutta, kirjoittaja ei hyödy rahallisesti ollenkaan.

Summary: Celebríanin lähdettyä Keski-maasta Elrond vaipuu masennukseen.

Beta: Hukka.

A/N: Toinen Lotr-ficcini ikinä. :D Antakaapas palautetta. Ja muuten, Elrond on suomeksi tähtikupoli.

Rivendellin valtias seisoi huoneensa ikkunan äärellä nojaten ikkunalautaan. Yö oli laskeutunut laaksoon, tähtitaivas kaartui sen ylle lumoten kauneudellaan. Kuu oli jo miltei laskenut, ja auringonnousua edeltävä sarastus alkoi hiipiä öiseen maailmaan. Hiljainen tuuli kävi puiden oksistossa, saaden lehdet havisemaan lempeästi. Mieto ja raikas tuoksu leijaili raollaan olevasta ikkunasta sisään. Pilvetön taivas lupasi erinomaista säätä koittavalle päivälle. Rivendellin laakson asukit nukkuivat vielä, paitsi ikkunassa viipyvä yksinäinen hahmo.

Elrondille laakson kauneus oli vain kohtalon ivaa, kun Celebrían ei ollut hänen vierellään sitä ihailemassa. Celebrían, joka oli riistetty häneltä niin varhain. Celebrían, jota hän rakasti enemmän kuin elämää itseään. Kun laiva viimein oli kadonnut horisontista, Elrond oli vajonnut mustaan kuiluun, josta ei ollut pakotietä. Celebrían oli poistunut maahan, jossa ei surua tunnettu, mutta hän itse oli velvollisuuksiensa kahlitsemana jäänyt tähän maailmaan. Huominen tuntui vain murtuneen sateenkaaren jahtaamiselta. Hänen tuskainen sielunsa oli kuin eksynyt lapsi synkässä metsässä, kun hän yritti selvitä mielensä labyrinteistä uuteen aamuun. Jokaisen uuden käännöksen takana odotti uusi tuskainen muisto, itsesyytös tai vastaukseton kysymys. Hän oli jo kauan sitten katkerana tiedostanut vajoavansa vain sitä syvemmälle epätoivon syövereihin, mitä enemmän yritti räpistellä irti surustaan. Lasittunein silmin hän tuijotti ylös taivaalle, joka näytti synkemmältä kuin hänen oman mielensä yö. Tähtikupoli oli tummunut sinisestä mustaksi.

Kun hän oli palannut Rivendelliin, haltiat olivat ottaneet hänet vastaan myötätuntoisina, mutta kukaan ei todellisuudessa ollut ymmärtänyt. Elrond oli aina pitänyt tietyn välimatkan, ja piti nytkin. Muiden myötätunto oli tuntunut ahdistavalta. Hän oli paennut kaikkia omaan huoneeseensa, jonka hiljaisuuteen hän oli jäänyt päiväkausiksi. Aluksi joku oli useinkin koputtanut oveen, mutta kun sisältä ei ollut kuulunut vastausta, ympäröivä maailma oli vähitellen luopunut yrityksestä tavoittaa surun murtamaa haltiaa. Vain ujonpuoleinen palvelija pujahti toisinaan tuomaan syötävää ja juotavaa. Toisinaan se tuntui täysin yhdentekevältä, sillä ruoka maistui hiekalta. Toivoa ei enää ollut, ei uutta päivää, ei naurua, iloa tai onnea. Sen Elrond oli hyväksynyt. Ja sulkenut samalla lopullisesti valoa säihkyneen kaariportin, joka johti unohduksen ja toivon paratiisiin. Enää hänellä ei ollut avainta tuohon porttiin. Monesti hän oli yrittänyt avata sitä, pääsemättä kuitenkaan kertaakaan edes sitä koskettamaan.

Nyt oli jäljellä enää tyhjyys. Kyyneleet olivat jo ajat sitten loppuneet, eikä niillä enää olisi ollut edes merkitystä. Elrond ei enää edes tiennyt, kuinka kauan hän oli murehtinut yksinään. Päivät vierivät kohti jotain kaukaista tapahtumaa, jolla ei ollut enää väliä. Ilma tuntui kylmenevän, mutta sekin saattoi olla vain hänen oman mielensä luoma harhakuva. Yöllä ja päivällä ei ollut väliä, sillä uni vältteli häntä. Uni, jota hän kaipasi voidakseen unohtaa edes hetkeksi surun, tuskan ja epätoivon. Joskus hän vaipui unenomaiseen horrostilaan, fyysisen väsymyksen vetämänä. Se ei kuitenkaan suonut helpotusta. Oudot ja tuskalliset unikuvat vaivasivat häntä, kuiskivat hänelle suloisia valheitaan, ravistellen hänet hereille. Celebríanin ääni kuiski niissä lempeästi hänelle sanoja, joita hän ei kuitenkaan herätessään kyennyt muistamaan. Celebrían hänen käsivarsillaan, nukkuvana ja rauhaisana. Celebrían laulamassa ja tanssimassa yötaivaan alla. Celebrían kietomassa kukkia hiuksiinsa. Celebrían, Celebrían, Celebrían...

Kun aurinko vihdoin nousi, ja valaisi hehkullaan vihreän maan, sen valo tuntui liian kirkkaalta. Silmät, jotka eivät nähneet kuin pimeyttä, eivät osanneet iloita valosta. Sydän, joka oli särkynyt, ei tahtonut kenenkään näkevän itseään, ja olisi siksi mieluummin verhonnut itsensä yöhön. Mieli, joka oli musta, sokaistui valonsäteistä. Kuten monina muinakin aamuina, Elrond ojensi kättään vetääkseen verhot kiinni. Hetken hän kuitenkin empi, katsoen ulkona levittäytyvää maisemaa. _Mitä minä odotan huomiselta? Miksi seison ikkunassa auringonnousua odottamassa, jos käännyt pois sen nähdessäni? En tiedä. Oliko sillä tosiaan väliä? Ei, sillä ei ollut väliä, ei enää._ Hän lopetti pohdiskelunsa katkerana, nykäisten painavat samettiverhot kiinni.

Pimeys laskeutui huoneeseen. Se nieli sisäänsä kaiken, mistä Elrond oli lähinnä hyvillään. Huoneen epäjärjestys ja sotkuisuus peittyivät hetkeksi. Silti hän tiesi, miltä huoneessa näytti. Äkillisten raivonpuuskien aikana hän oli hajottanut osan tavaroista ja huonekaluista. Sänky oli petaamaton. Matolla oli verta, ja Elrondin muistikuvien mukaan sitä oli roiskunut hieman muuallekin. Peili oli säröillä, kun hän ei ollut kestänyt enää omaa kuvaansa. Koska pöytä oli kaatunut, ruokatarjotin oli laskettu oven eteen lattialle. Kaikkein surkein näky oli kuitenkin haltia itse. Vaatteet roikkuivat rikkinäisinä ja likaisina hänen laihtuneen vartalonsa ympärillä. Hiukset olivat likaiset ja kampaamattomat, kasvot kalpeat jopa haltiain mittapuulla. Merenharmaat silmät olivat elottomat, ja niiden alla oli syvät varjot. Posket olivat kuopalla ja ryhti painunut kumaraan. Uljas ja voimallinen, viisas ja armollinen haltiaruhtinas oli poissa. Iäksi menetetty?

Päivä kului kuten edellisetkin, palvelija kävi hakemassa tarjottimen ja toi tilalle uuden. Elrond tuskin huomasi häntä, eikä koskenutkaan tarjottimeen. Harmaus synkkeni iltaa myöten yöhön. Päivä katosi ja lipsui hänen käsistään kuin hieno hiekka, jota hän ei yrityksistä huolimatta saanut pysymään otteessaan. Epätoivoinen mies yritti tarttua todellisuuden vähäisiin rippeisiin, peläten jäävänsä jälleen yksin painajaisuneksi muuttuneen elämänsä keskelle. Kaariportti pysyi lukittuna, mutta toinen portti avautui. Siitä kurottui tuskan julma ja kylmä koura, joka ojentui vetämään voimattomasti pakoon yrittävän haltian luokseen. Elrond haparoi tiensä ikkunan luo. Hän tarttui verhoihin, ja kiskaisi ne sivuun. Pimeää. Aurinko oli laskenut jo kauan sitten.

Haltia, tai sen mitä haltiasta oli jäljellä, vaipui valittaen polvilleen. Sattui. Celebrían, tule takaisin, hän anoi mielessään. Pakotietä ei kuitenkaan löytynyt. Ei ainakaan sellaista, joka olisi tuonut pidempi aikaisen helpotuksen. Vapisten surkea olento, joka kerran oli ollut Elrond raahautui huoneen poikki sängyn vierelle. Sängyn, jossa hän oli kerran nukkunut Celebrían vierellään. Nyt sängyllä ei maannut Celebríania, vaan eräs tietty esine. Tikarin terä oli kuivuneen veren peitossa, mutta silti tarpeeksi terävä viiltämään ihon rikki. Tähän pelastukseen hän oli turvautunut jo monta kertaa. Ja turvautui yhä uudelleen, vaikka se pettikin hänet aina auringon noustua, kun musta yötaivas oli jälleen vaalennut. Raunio veti hihansa ylös, ja paljasti kyynärvarren monet arpeutuvat viillot. Osa oli pahoin tulehtuneita, mutta ei raunio siitä välittänyt. Hän välitti vain hetkellisestä nautinnosta, ja verinoroista, jotka valuivat pian valkealla iholla. Tikari lipsui hänen verestä märissä käsissään.

Elrond seisoi taas ikkunassa, katsellen öistä Rivendelliä. Verenvuoto oli jo tyrehtynyt hiljaiseksi tihkumiseksi. Hän oli avannut ikkunan, päästänyt kylmän ilman virtaamaan sisään. Yötuuli leikki hänen hiuksillaan, yrittäen puhaltaa ne kasvoille. Tuska oli hiipunut kuin liekit tulisijasta, jättäen jälkeensä katumusta ja surua. Elrond tunsi itsensä hävinneeksi ja voitetuksi, kuin hänen kunniansa ja toivonsa lippu olisi laskettu alas tangosta. Kuu loisti kalpeana sirppinä taivaankannelta. Sama kuu, kuin Valinorissa. Sama kuu, jonka Celebríankin olisi nähnyt, jos olisi katsonut yötaivasta.

"Anna anteeksi, Celebrían. Se vain lipsahti sinne. Toivottomuuden puolelle.", Elrond kuiskasi tuuleen. Tuuli ei tuonut vastausta. Hiljainen laakso lepäsi yhä hänen alapuolellaan. Hyppy kolmannen kerroksen ikkunasta olisi ratkaissut kaiken. Mutta ratkaisu ei olisi lopullinen. Vaikka hän eläisi Mandosin saleissa, Celebrían olisi tässä todellisuudessa.

Äkkiä ovelta kuului koputus. Elrond säpsähti ja vilkaisi olkansa ylitse, muttei vastannut. Koputus kuului uudelleen. Hän oli unohtanut, että joku voisi välittää hänestä. Hän oli tuntenut itsensä tarpeettomaksi ja unohdetuksi kuin rikkinäinen sulkakynä. _Menkää pois_, hän ajatteli väsyneenä. _En halua, että näette minut, tulette lohduttamaan ja auttamaan. Miksi edes vaivaudutte yrittämään? En halua kohdata sitä kaikkea uudelleen. Älkää yrittäkö parantaa haavojani, koskettaa sieluani. Se sattuu liikaa, muistot tekevät niin kipeää..._ Koputus lakkasi, niin että Elrond ehti jo luulla koputtajan lähteneen pois. Hän tunsi helpotusta, mutta oli samalla aavistuksen pettynyt. _He eivät kaipaa minua, tämä todistaa sen lopultakin,_ haltia ajatteli katkerana. Sitten koputus kuului äkkiä uudelleen, vaimeampana ja hiljaisempana kuin äsken. Elrond oli jo vastaamaisillaan, mutta empi sitten. Oven takana olisi maailma, jota hän ei halunnut kohdata sitä.

Ovi avautui ennen kuin Elrond ehti päättää suuntaan tai toiseen. Hän käännähti nopeasti ympäri miettien kuka oli tullut lupaa kysymättä häntä häiritsemään. Kullankeltainen valokaistale lankesi pimeään huoneeseen, eikä haltia nähnyt tulijaa hetkeen valon kirkkauden takia. Sitten ovi sulkeutui, ja Elrond saattoi erottaa Glorfindelin kauniit kasvot kuunvalossa. Tämä asteli hiljaisuuden vallitessa huoneen poikki ja asettui Elrondin viereen ikkunan eteen. Kun hiljaisuus vain jatkui ja jatkui, Elrond alkoi tuntea itsensä jo vaivautuneeksi. Kultahiuksinen hahmo hänen vierellään sitä vastoin näytti täysin levolliselta. Nuoret ja komeat kasvot katsoivat tyynesti yöllistä maisemaa. Kun Elrond liikahti levottomasti, tämä käänsi katseensa tummahiuksiseen haltiaan ja hymyili surumielisesti. Elrond ei kestänyt enää hiljaisuutta. Mutta mitä sanottavaa hänellä oli?

"Glorfindel" Elrond aloitti viimein, muttei sitten tiennytkään, miten jatkaisi.

"Niin. On hyvä, että tunnistat minut. Mutta minä en tunnista sinua. Enkä näe missään herraani mestari Elrondia, vaan jonkun, joka muistuttaa häntä etäisesti. Olet kuin varjo Elrondista, jonka tunsin. Ehkä sinä tosiaan joskus olit hän..." Glorfindel sanoi pohtivasti. Sanat olivat Elrondille kuin suoraan sydämeen suunnattu tikarinpisto.

"Minä... Minä olen Elrond! Älä pelleile, Glorfindel. Miksi sinä edes tulit tänne?" Elrond ärähti puolusteleva sävy äänessään.

"'Mitä? Kuka? Missä?' Näin sinä ehkä ajattelit, kun tunkeuduin tähän huoneeseen. Olet ollut lukittautuneena ja eristäytyneenä täällä jo niin kauan... Kuitenkin kerron sinulle vastauksen noihin kysymyksiin. Jos tosiaan olet Elrond, sinulle annettiin yksi ja puoli kuunkiertoa suruaikaa. Näin päätti Neuvosto, kun et enää vastannut yhteydenottoihin. Olin sitä vastaan, mutta Neuvosto ei suostunut pyörtämään päätöstään vaikka palvelijasi kertoikin hälyttäviä viestejä", Glorfindel piti tauon ja huokasi kevyesti. "Tänä yönä aika tuli täyteen. Neuvosto teki uuden yrityksen saada sinut palaamaan takaisin johtoasemaan. Et vastannut vieläkään, joten he arvelivat sinun nukkuvan. Minä taisin arvata paremmin. Tulin tarjoamaan apuani, Elrond, sillä sinä tarvitset apua", hän jatkoi, katsoen nyt kiinteästi Elrondiin. Haltia vavahti hienoisesti kuullessaan viimeiset sanat ja käänsi katseensa pois.

"Älä... Minä, minä... Ei. Selviän kyllä itsekin", Elrond kuiskasi hiljaa. Silti hän toivoi sisimmässään, että tuo ihmeellinen olento, joka oli välittänyt hänestä niin paljon, että oli saapunut kaariportin toiselta puolelta tähän tuskan valtakuntaan, ei lähtisi pois.

"Sinulla oli jo puolitoista kuukautta aikaa selvitä itse. Sinä et selvinnyt, myönsit sen eli et", Glorfindel sanoi pehmeästi, pudistaen kevyesti päätään.

Elrond ei vastannut. Hiljaisuus laskeutui uudelleen kahden hahmon välille. Päättämättömyys paistoi hänen olemuksestaan. Oliko merkityksettömänä jatkunut harmaa elämä oli helpompaa kuin maailman kohtaaminen sielu verta vuotaen? Oliko enää toista tilaisuutta, uutta mahdollisuutta? Oliko sillä kuitenkaan mitään väliä? Saattaisiko hän vielä löytää elämäänsä jotain Celebríanin sijalle? Vai olisivatko hänen päivänsä Keski-maassa vain täynnä tyhjiä kaikuja menneestä? Ehkä hän uskaltaisi toivoa vielä kerran...

Elrond ei uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan lattiasta, jonne hän oli sen painanut._ Minun täytyy vain myöntää hänelle, etten selviä, _Elrond ajatteli lähes epätoivoisena._ Mutta hän lähtee __pois, jos saa tietää. Hän alkaa vihata minua. Ei hän halua enää olla lähelläni, jos tietää, miten alas olen vajonnut._ Rivendellin valtiaan painuneet hartiat vapisivat tämän käydessä henkistä taisteluaan. Hiljaisuus venyi entisestään ja Glorfindelin kasvoille alkoi hiipiä huolen varjo. Loputtomalta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua Elrond oli tehnyt päätöksensä. _Minä kohtaan hänet. Paljastan itsestäni kaiken, ja jätän ratkaisun hänelle. Jos vastaus on "ei", huomisesta ei ole tarpeen puhua. Entinen elämäni loppuu nyt._

Hitaasti Elrond kohotti katseensa lattiasta. Katsoen suoraan kultahiuksisen haltian silmiin hän antoi kaiken näkyä kasvoiltaan. Epätoivoa. Menetyksen aiheuttama tyhjyys. Surua ja tuskaa. Pelkoa, jolla ei ollut selvää kohdetta. Viimeisenä äänetön pyyntö, toive jostain paremmasta. Hitaasti tummahiuksinen haltia nosti vasenta kättään, kunnes se oli selkeästi molempien näkyvillä. Hän veti hitaasti hihansa ylös. Glorfindel vavahti ja hengähti hiljaa. Elrond nosti katseensa tuskallisen hitaasti takaisin Glorfindelin kasvoihin. Niiltä näkyi syvää surua, jopa epäuskoa ja kauhua. Tummahiuksinen mies laski katseensa nopeasti lattiaan ja päästi kätensä putoamaan rentona sivuilleen. Ihmeekseen hän tunsi silmiensä kostuvan, kun kyyneleet sumensivat hänen näkökenttänsä. Hänen toivonsa oli pettänyt lopullisesti. Kaariportin avainta ei enää edes kannattanut etsiä. Kaikki oli lopussa.

Vihdoin Glorfindel liikahti. Hän ojensi kätensä ja tarttui Elrondia lempeästi leuasta, nostaen tämän kasvot tarkasteltavikseen.

"Luulitko, että hylkäisin sinut vain koska et ole selvinnyt yksinäsi surusta, joka ei ole jättänyt sinulle mitään? Kuvittelitko, etten välittäisi sinusta, jos saisin tietää kuinka paljon sinuun todellisuudessa koskee? Minä en tekisi sitä ikinä. Tahdon, että löydät elämääsi jotain vielä Celebríanin jälkeenkin" Glorfindel puhui hiljaa, lempeästi, kietoen samalla käsivartensa Elrondin itkusta tärisevien hartioiden ympärille. Elrond ei jaksanut uskoa sen olevan totta. Hän ei enää ollut yksin, ja vaikka pimeys oli yhtä synkkä kuin ennenkin, hän saattoi edes hetken nojata johonkin. Nojata ja itkeä äänettä pois edes osan huolistaan.

"Toista Celebríania ei ole. Enkä ikinä voisi ottaa ketään muuta naista", Elrond kuiskasi itkun laannuttua.

"Toista naista ei ole. Mutta entä toinen mies?" Elrond nosti katseensa Glorfindelin kasvoihin, muttei kyennyt lukemaan niitä. Tunteiden myrsky oli vallannut ne kokonaan, eikä Elrond pystynyt erottamaan niiden keskeltä mitään selkeää tai hallitsevaa olotilaa.

"Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi.

"Elrond, rakastan sinua. Haluan sinua. Ja - ", Glorfindel kuiskasi katsoen Elrondia syvälle silmiin, "Tiedän, että minulla on valta tuoda sinut kaariportin tälle puolelle."

Kun Glorfindel taivutti päänsä suutelemaan rakastettuaan suulle, Elrond vastasi siihen. Vaikka kaikki oli tapahtunut niin pienessä ajassa, Elrond huomasi ihmeekseen kaivanneensa Celebríanin lähdön jälkeen juuri tätä. Suudelman syvetessä Elrond tiesi löytäneensä kadotetun avaimen, vaikka se ei ollutkaan aivan sellainen, joksi hän oli sitä kuvitellut. Kahden haltian siluetit erottuivat juuri ja juuri tummansinistä tähtitaivasta vasten. Tähtikupoli oli taas vaalennut kohtaamaan auringonnousun.


End file.
